


Male Reader X Spinel first time fucking

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fucking, Gem touching, Kissing, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Relationship Evolution, breast touching, tongue, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A story from the perspective of a man in a relationship with Spinel.





	Male Reader X Spinel first time fucking

>You and Spinel have been dating for five months, the pink gem moving in with you immediately, wanting to stay as close to you as she could. The times you've spent together have been some of the happiest moments of your life. It wasn't easy at first, her issues of being abandoned paralyzed her with fear the first two weeks you went off to work. You had to sit with her after every shift for a few hours, to calm her down and assure her you'd never abandon her the way Pink Diamond had. That you'd always be open and honest with her about how you felt.  
>Your relationship with her had progressively gotten more intimate. She was clingy from the start, hugging on you and hanging off of you when you got home, wrapping her limbs around your body and holding you as close as she could without hindering your movements. As time passed and you got to know each other better, she stopped holding you constantly, no longer needed the constant reassurance you weren't going anywhere.  
>Hugs became shorter but more meaningful, eventually leading to kisses, short at first but growing longer and more passionate with every kiss you shared with her. Kisses moved into body exploration, her hands caressing your body from back to bottom, your hands massaging her soft form and gently stroking her gem. You loved the blush Spinel got on her face when you touched her gem, loved the way her tongue drooped out of her mouth and started stretching towards the floor as she lost control of her powers for a moment. She was always giddy after you got done touching her gem, smiling widely and kissing you more passionately when you finished.  
>More recently, you and Spinel had started spending nights curled up side by side. When she first moved in with you, she would stand next to your bedside all night, lightly touching your body, not wanting to make you upset or disturb your sleep.  
>The nightly light touches had stopped for a while as she got used to you going away to work, of course. She no longer felt like you'd vanish in the night and leave her behind. When you and Spinel started getting more passionate and intimate, the nightly touches returned, light at first, then progressing into her wrapping herself further and further around your body as you slept. Now she was in the bed fully next to you, your arms wrapped around her as best as you could, while her arms stretched and coiled around your body like a rubbery blanket. You got rid of a few of the sheets that rested over you normally, no longer needing the extra warmth they provided. You and Spinel still slept under some covers, the pink gem loving how they felt over her body and how cozy they made her feel next to you, but her body kept you warm even without the covers over you.  
>When Spinel told you she was ready for the next step in your relationship, your heart skipped a beat. Did she mean what you think she meant? A hint of excitement finds its way into your voice as you ask her if she's sure she's ready for it.  
>You felt so happy when you heard her respond, her voice the most excited you've ever heard from her. "I'm sure, you make me happy, you make me feel safe. I want to do this sweety, I want to have sex with you. I want to be as close to you as I can be."  
>Her excitement at the prospect of sex made you equally excited. You had been trying to think of a way to bring the subject up to her for a few days, but never felt like you had the right words to say to her. For Spinel to be the one to ask you, a weight was lifted off of your heart and your mind.  
>You smiled as you lifted her up in your arms, causing Spinel to giggle as you carried her off to your bedroom. You couldn't help but laugh yourself, her lovely laugh, so full of joy was infectious. You knew you'd enjoy yourself tonight, and you would try to make sure she enjoyed herself too.  
>You gently placed her on the bed, then take a few steps back as you fumble out of your clothing, your hands twitching with excitement, your dick becoming erect as you see her phase her clothing off to reveal two perky little breasts bordering her gemstone, and see her pussy, already dripping with excitement. You ask her how she wants to proceed. She had been the one to ask you, it was only fair she decide how the night went.  
>"I, I want to try riding you and be on top. Does, is that okay sweety?" Your heart melts as you hear her ask you, so sweetly and innocently. You agree without hesitation, telling her to move over on the bed so you can lay down.  
>Spinel gets to work the moment you lay down upon the bed, a wide smile on her face as she coils both of her arms around your torso, but being sure to leave your arms free to move. She gives your cock a few light strokes with her ungloved hand, her fingers so slim, soft,a nd delicate. You realize her normally sharp nails are gone, trimmed down to a normal human length. You briefly ponder how long she's had her nails shortened, how long she's been thinking about asking you for this, before your thoughts are interrupted by a light squeaking noise as you feel her guide your dick inside her pussy.  
>You let out a light gasp, a mix of surprise and pleasure, as you feel your dick slide deeper into her as she lowers her body down. You can feel her pussy walls start to tighten around your shaft. No, not just tighten, she's coiling and uncoiling the inside of her pussy around your shaft, alternating the directions of her motions inside herself with her bounces. She moves up, her pussy twists to right around your shaft, she moves down, her pussy twists to the left. It's unlike anything you've ever felt before, you can feel the pressure in your cock already building up.  
>Looking up at her face, you can see the enjoyment plastered upon it. You can see her eyes rolling back in her head with every twist and bounce, see the blush on her cheeks deepening, see drool drip off of her tongue and onto her arms as her tongue starts to droop further out of her mouth. Light little moans of joy are escaping her mouth in time with her bounces on your shaft.  
>You smile as you reach your hands up to her chest. She's enjoying herself, but you know you can make her feel better. Your fingers sink gently into her soft perky breasts, you gently caress her flesh with your fingers as you rub your thumbs across her nipples. It still surprises you how soft her body is, no matter how many times you feel her with your own hands. A light gasp escapes Spinel's mouth as she feels you stimulating her breasts.  
>Spinel lets out a light giggle as she stretches her neck, bringing her face close to your own as she starts bouncing on your shaft faster, your dick sinking into her body as squeaks mix with wet squishes. You catch a brief visual of her stomach bulging out, the outline of your cock within her visible, before she uses her left hand to point your eyes towards her own. You let out a mix of a grunt and a sigh as you see her eyes, two lovely light pink pools you could stare at for hours and get lost in.  
>Spinel whispers to you as her mouth inches closer to your own. "I l-love you sweety. Let's be together for as long as we can." Your heart flutters at the soft and loving tone of her voice, and then you feel it.  
>Your lips pressing against Spinel's, so soft, so warm. You can feel her tongue start to work its way into your mouth, coiling around your own before it expands further. Her tongue caresses every inch of the inside of your mouth, your cheeks, your roof, your tongue, even sliding a little down your throat. You no longer gagged when she stretched her tongue so far, you had gotten used to the sensation a week into your kissing phase.  
>You can feel the pressure in your cock building up more as Spinel starts thrusting faster once more. You're completely enthralled by the sensations, the feeling of her pussy twisting and clamping around your dick, the feeling of her soft breasts in your hands, the sweet taste of her saliva in your mouth and the caress of her tongue within. The sound of her muffled moans mix with your own.  
>Then you feel it. An added pressure around your cock, as if something was now stroking it, twisting around it, and clamping down upon it all at once. You peak past her head for a moment, your eyes widening as you catch sight of her right hand wrapping itself around the bulge in her stomach, stroking your cock through the bulge. You can feel her other hand gently rubbing the back of your head, running her fingers through your hair as she keeps bouncing on your shaft, the squeaks still mixing perfectly with the wet squishes, juices flowing from her pussy and coating your thighs.  
>You can feel Spinel's arms twitching around your body and coiling tighter. You can feel her chest heaving and shuddering. You can feel her pussy stop twisting as she clamps her walls around your shaft tighter. Her muffled moans are becoming longer. You think she's getting close to orgasm, and you know you yourself are too. You can feel the presure in your dick and balls reaching your limit. You know you're going to cum inside her soon.  
>You decide to abandon rubbing her left breast, sliding your hand over to rest on her gem. You can feel her body shudder as you start to lightly stroke the edges of her gem with your fingers, running your thumb across the facets.  
>Its enough to drive her over the edge. She sinks down on your dick and breaks away from the kiss, her tongue snapping back to its normal length as she leans her head and body back, letting out a long moan, juices squirting from her pussy as her body quivers from the sensation. Hearing her moan out in pleasure and feeling your thighs get thoroughly coated in her fluids is enough to drive you over the edge. You shoot your cum deep inside of her, your dick pulsing a bit as you give it to her in multiple light bursts.  
>Spinel collapses on top of you, her breasts squishing against your chest as she brings her head to rest next to yours. You can feel her body still quivering as she whispers in your right ear. "That...felt amazing. I love you sweety. Can.....can we do this again?"  
>You wrap your hands around her bare back and hold her lightly as you tell her you can have sex again, whenever she wants as long as she gives you time to rest. You smile as you hear her whisper out. "Thank you sweety."  
>You and Spinel spend a lovely hour snuggling together, reveling in the afterglow of sex, your bodies still intertwined, your dick still inside her. You smile as you find yourself looking forward to the next time you both had sex. You were happy with her, and you wouldn't trade your time with Spinel for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something from the perspective of a character instead of being an outside view of the characters.


End file.
